Life with Transformers
by emzydatffan
Summary: Young Aster is taken in by the Autobots after her mother asks them to raise her as her last, dying wish. Join Aster throughout her life with the transformers and how awesome and crazy it can be. Summary isn't good but it'll be good. The prologue is rated T for mentions of blood and death.


Hey there readers! So this is my second fanfiction, feel free to check out my other one if you haven't already.

This one is in the G1 universe and there will be time skips and what not between chapters.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own transformers, only my OC's and the storyline for this since it doesn't go along with the TV show until it gets up to the movie (If I make it that far).

So, without further a due, I present to you, 'Life with Transformers'

_**Prologue**_

Pelting hard cold rain bounced off the yellow volks wagon bug as it drove along the muddy dirt road that ran along side a forest. Two teenagers, a boy and a girl, were sitting inside the vehicle, the girl in the passenger and the boy in the driver's. But he wasn't driving. For the vehicle he and his girlfriend were in was none other than the loveable Autobot Bumblebee.

"Man, sure is heavy tonight. Do you think it'll hail, Carly?" The young brown haired boy asked.

"Maybe. We could always ask Teletraan-1, Spike." Carly answered Spike, her blonde hair swishing a little.

"Hey guys, what's that?" A voice came from the radio. The two looked out the windscreen and gasped.

"Bee STOP!" They shouted, causing the Autobot to stop dead in his treads. There, wondering on to the road was a woman. Just as she reached the middle, she collapsed. The teens scrambled out of the Autobot and walked over under an umbrella that Carly had grabbed. Bumblebee transformed behind them and followed them, shining his headlights on all the humans. At the sound of footsteps, the woman looked up with blood staining her face. The 3 who found her went to help but she interrupted them.

"Please…" she hoarsely started, "take m-my daughter and-and keep her s-s-safe." She rolled over and groaned in pain. In her arms was a child, no older than 3, wrapped in a brown blanket. Carly, Spike and Bumblebee looked on in shock and fear for the woman as she started hacking up blood and the child started to whimper. "She has no one le-left now and I d-don't want ***cough*** want to ab-abando-don her…_ please!_" She continued to plead. Carly walked forward and the woman placed the girl into her arms, revealing all the blood on her front. "Her name is Aster. She's t-two, turning 3 on October 3rd." More coughing racked her body in violent shakes.

"Mummy…"

All eyes and optics shot to the little 2 year old. "Wha' happ'n'n'?"

The woman smiled weakly and sadly at her daughter and cupped her tear-stained face.

"Mummy's just going to go to h-heaven sweetie. I'm going to see d-daddy and all your relatives. You're going to s-stay with a new family, okay?" She croaked, doing her best not to stutter as much.

"Okay Mummy, be safe." Aster whispered. Obviously, the child didn't realize her mother was dying or that she wasn't coming back. Just as the woman's eyes were closing, she uttered,

"I love you… and thank-you, for-for taking her…"

And then she stopped moving.

Carly and Spike walked over to their yellow friend with horror in their eyes. "C'mon you two, let's hurry and get to the Ark so we can decide what to do with her." Bumblebee suggested while transforming into his alt. mode. They nodded and hopped in and the young girl fell asleep straight away from exhaustion. As Bee began driving, the two humans got a better look at Aster. She had natural light brown hair with golden streaks and what looked like a slightly tanned skin tone, although some of her was very pale from the cold weather outside.

Once they arrived at the Ark, the passengers all hopped out and Bumblebee, once again, transformed into his bi-pedal mode. They walked into the main room with Teletraan-1 and saw all the Autobots were there, even Spike's Dad, Sparkplug. "You called us all Bumblebee?" The regal baritone voice of Optimus Prime called out.

"Yes Sir. We were coming here when a woman stumbled on to the road and collapsed in front of us. I stopped and we all went to see if she was alright, but she wasn't. She was dying. We went to help her but she just told us to take her daughter and basically raise her." The 'bots all looked shocked and went silent but the shocked silence was broken by Ratchet.

"Well, where is she? I she harmed?" Carly and Spike then stepped out from behind Bumblebee and Carly presented Aster to them. "By the Allspark…" Splatters of blood decorated the blanket and after a quick scan, Ratchet announced she was fine.

"Well, who's going to look after her?" Sparkplug asked. "You two can't, you're both barely 17! And I don't have enough money to look after another kid." The teens both physically paled at this. They were hoping he could look after her, with their help of course.

"We could raise her." So many heads and helms snapped towards the yellow minibot so quickly, one would think they'd all be headless. "What?"

"How're we sapposed ta _raise_ a human?" The red weapons specialist known as Ironhide asked astounded.

"Well, Sparkplug knows how to raise one and can teach us how to and after all we've done, the government would be willing to help us with costs. We have a kitchen and a bathroom and I remember Carly and Spike saying that they've still got some of their sparkling stuff and-"

"Bumblebee" Prowl cut him off, "to do that we'd need their government's permission to adopt her and our size is a factor you have to calculate." Just as he said that, Aster woke up. She opened her eyes and looked around, totally unafraid of the giants around her.

"Who are wou?" Aster asked timidly, her big blue-green eyes staring up at Prowl. Some of the Autobots were 'aww'ing and saying how adorable she was.

"I am Prowl little one." She then looked at the rest of them.

"Are wou the new famiwy my mummy said I be wif?" It was silent for a minute, human and 'bots alike looking between the human infant and the Prime.

"Yes, little one, I believe we are." Prime softly exclaimed and everyone had large smiles lighting up their faces/face plates and some even cheered. Aster wriggled out of Carly's arms and left the blanket behind as she ran up and hugged the Prime's massive pede.

And after that night, the Autobots and their human allies got to work on adopting Aster.

Whew! Finished the prologue. So what do you guys think? Review? Let me go to sleep because it's like 10 o'clock at night on a school night? Or all of the above?

-Emzydatffan


End file.
